


Somewhere Else

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, Universe Alteration, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it didn't happen that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> **Author notes:** Written for the ‘anywhere but here’ prompt in fan_flash-works  
>  Allusions to violence

Sometimes Clark wonders what it would have been like if his little ship had landed somewhere else,.Who would have found him? Who would Clark be, if he wasn't himself? What if he'd never met Lex, much less never saved him from drowning, and kissed him awake on the shore. Who would he love? Would anyone love him? What kind of freak would he be?

Imagine if he'd landed somewhere more populated. A city, instead of a small farm town in the middle of nowhere, Kansas. What if he'd brought flaming balls of death into Metropolis, instead. What if Lex thanked his lucky stars (even as he cursed his carroty curls), that he had been on an awkward unwanted field-trip to a cornfield, with his father, instead of at LuthorCorp Tower when the meteors hit it.

How different things would have been for him, a toddler lost in the chaos of a ruined city. It would have been like a war zone. The Death toll more like the aftermath of a terrorist attack. That's almost certainly what everyone would assume. Probably some particular sect would claim responsibility. How would it have changed the world?

There are times that he longs for a life he's never had, experiences as alien to him as he technically is to everyone else. But mostly Clark is thankful, for landing exactly where he's meant to be, for coincidences that he takes as fate. Blessings from adversity, though of course he would reverse the death and destruction that he brought. Except for Lex's lack of hair, he thinks, because that's hot.


End file.
